Girl Next Door
by MattxAmy
Summary: 16 year old Amy Dumas just moved to Cameron, North Carolina. There, she meets new people, new friends and Matt Hardy. MattAmy fic
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't I just stay in Florida while you're at work

"Why can't I just stay in Florida while you're at work?" 16 year old Amy Dumas asked her mom.

"Because, Amy, it's a five hour drive and who knows what will happen to you there all alone." She replied.

"Yeah sure..." Amy muttered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing mom" said Amy and she turned away and fell asleep throughout the rest of the trip.

The Dumas family (Amy and her mom Christie) are on their way to Cameron, North Carolina to get away from the busy life they used to live and live into a quieter town. It took about 5 hours to finally get to their new home and Amy finally awoke.

"Good morning! You are one heck of a sleeper Amy Dumas." greeted Amy's mom.

"Mom, it's 3 in the afternoon." Amy said yawning.

Her mom just laughed, "Come on, we still have to unpack and clean and..."

"Yeah mom I get it" Amy interrupted.

"Good! Now get a move on" She said getting out of the car and unloading the trunk.

"Alright! Alright!" Amy said slowly getting out of the car.

Amy and her mom were unloading the trunk while the movers were carrying the furniture into their new home. Their house wasn't that big but it had enough room for all of their stuff.

"At least it looks homey." Amy said to her mom.

"Yeah, well, it was the best I can do. We can fix it up if you want." replied her mom.

"Hmm… ok!" Amy said tilting her head.

"You wanna do the redecorating?" Her mom asked smiling.

"Yup!" Amy smiled, "Can I go check out the town after unpacking?"

"Sure!" her mom replied. "Just be back for dinner and stay close, I don't want you getting lost on our first day here."

"Got it!" Amy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Next door…

Next door….

"Yo Matt, hurry up!" Jeff shouted to his older brother Matt.

"I'm coming!" Matt replied.

Matt and Jeff Hardy lived just beside what used to be the Davidson's home, now the Dumas' new home. They went outside to play some basketball on their garage when Jeff saw that the new neighbors have just arrived.

"Hey look! The new neighbors are here." Jeff said pointing to the black pick up truck.

"I wonder if they have kids our age." Matt said while scanning the place.

"I don't see any." Jeff said a bit disappointed.

Matt was still not convinced and he kept on searching. He finally saw a red head coming out of the truck and running into the house.

"Hey look!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well, what do ya know? They do have kids!" Jeff said happily. "Why don't we go over Matt...Matt?" Jeff asked, looking around. "Matt...Matt!"

"Ssssshhhh!! She'll hear you!" Matt hissed.

Jeff found Matt going back to pick up the ball, "Hey don't you wanna go over?"

Matt shrugged. Jeff turned back and saw the girl go back out to get more stuff out of the truck.

"Hey, she's out again. Come on Matt. She does need friends." Jeff called.

Matt went over and as soon as he saw her, he melted. Jeff saw him blush, "You like her don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"No I don't!" Matt replied

"Oh please! I know that look on your face. You like her! Admit it!"

"No!" Matt exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll let her come over." Jeff said with an evil grin on his face.

"Jeff!" Matt hissed and hid behind a tree.

"Hey!! Hi!! Why don't you come over?!" Jeff shouted calling Amy over.

"Ok!" Amy replied. She placed the boxes on the porch and made her way to where Jeff and Matt were.

"Hi. I'm Amy Dumas, we just moved here." Amy said.

"I'm Jeff and this….is…..my brother Matt." Jeff said while pulling Matt from behind the tree.

"Hi." Matt said shyly

"Hi." Amy greeted.

"So you just moved in next door?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied

"Right... You guys need help with anything?" He asked shyly.

"No, we're good." Amy replied.

"Oh, okay." Matt said a bit disappointed.

"Hey, you wanna come by tomorrow? We can show you around town." Jeff suddenly said.

"Sure! That'll be great. I'll tell my mom." Amy replied with a smile.

Matt's heart raced when he heard this. He could jump for joy right now if she wasn't looking. He was gonna hang with her. I guess having a nosy brother wasn't all that bad after all. He thought to himself.

"Great! Me and Matt over here will see you tomorrow then. Just come over to our place." Jeff replied.

"Bye!" Amy waved goodbye to both boys and went back to fix up more stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

That night…

That night…

"So have you met anyone today?" Amy's mom asked over dinner.

"Yeah, two boys next door, Matt and Jeff Hardy." Amy replied.

"That's good." Her mom replied with a nod.

"Yeah and they're gonna show me around town tomorrow, Can I go mom? Please." Amy begged.

"Yeah sure, now hurry up and finish your dinner and get to bed."

"Mom, I'm not 7 years old anymore, can't I stay up?" Amy complained.

"Yes, I know that. But you still need your rest, now move. And besides you need energy to explore town tomorrow, remember?" Her mom reminded her.

"Okay, okay. I'm moving." Amy replied.

Once she had finished eating and went up to her bedroom, the doorbell rang. "Ding dong"

"I'll get it!" Amy said and she ran downstairs and opened the door. And to her surprise it was Matt outside, holding a small container filled with cookies.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Uh, my dad wanted me to come over and give your family a welcome present." He answered.

"Oh…well, thanks." said Amy.

Matt handed her the cookies and was about to leave when Amy invited him inside. Matt didn't want to be rude so, he accepted the invite and went inside.

Amy's house wasn't exactly clean, it was still filled with boxes and the furniture wasn't exactly arranged, since they've just moved in, but Matt didn't mind. He liked Amy so much that he didn't really care.

"Sorry if the place is a mess." Amy said embarrassed.

"Its okay, my place is messier than yours." Matt said jokingly and Amy giggled a little.

They settled down at the living room. The living room was a bit cleaner than the other parts of the house, just in case visitors would arrive on short notice, like Matt's visit. After settling down, Amy's mom greeted Matt and made some tea for all of them. She left afterwards to clean up some more stuff and wash the dishes. Matt and Amy talked for awhile, until the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Amy called and she got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she found Jeff.

"Have you seen Matt?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah he's inside" Amy answered.

Jeff then went inside and into the living room where Matt was.

"Hey! Matt, I was wondering where you were. Dad wants you to come home already." Jeff said.

"Oh, okay. Well, we better get going. See ya tomorrow Amy."

"You go ahead Jeff." Matt said to Jeff.

"Yeah okay" and he rushed out of the door.

"Bye and thanks for the cookies." Amy said with a smile.

"Bye" Matt closed the door and ran all the way to his house, which was next door.

When he got there, Jeff was standing at the front porch waiting for him. Jeff stared at his brother when he got back, he looked strangely happy.

"She likes…." Matt said, still panting with a big smile on his face.

"She likes…. You?!" Jeff guessed, having a smile on his face as well.

"…the cookies…" He completed.

Jeff hit his forehead with his hand and shook his head. My brother is hopeless. He thought to himself.

"Those were store-bought cookies! Duh! You know dad can't bake! Anyone would like them!" Jeff exclaimed.

"So? What if she thought that I made them? Then maybe she'd like me." Matt said hotly.

"aa…" BAM! Jeff was about to say something when Matt shut the door at his face.

Brothers… He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): I didn't write this in the first three chapters and I don't know why but anyway, I would just like all of you to know that this is my first time writing a fanfic and it will sound amateur-ish, so forgive me for that

**(A/N): I didn't write this in the first three chapters and I don't know why but anyway, I would just like all of you to know that this is my first time writing a fanfic and it will sound amateur-ish, so forgive me for that. Also reviews are always welcome. :D**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

The next day, Amy woke up to the bright sunlight. She was excited for the day so she quickly got up headed to the bathroom. She was showered and dressed by 8:30 then headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning honey." her mom greeted her when she got downstairs.

"There's still more cleaning up to do after breakfast. You think you stay awhile to help?" she asked.

"Sure mom." she said and ate her cereal.

By 1pm, she went out to the Hardy's household. She fixed herself up before ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" she heard someone yell.

The door opened and it was Jeff. His hair was in different colors than yesterday, he had blue and red today. He invited Amy inside and called Matt. Amy settled in the living room.

The Hardys' home is messy alright. She thought. There were clothes and chew toys everywhere. Maybe they have a dog. She thought picking up a chew toy. She threw it back right away as it was wet with dog drool.

Matt finally came down and they all headed for the park.

"Hey Matt! Jeff!" Someone yelled. Amy looked to her right and found a guy wearing a jersey and a baseball cap, which was on backwards, waving in their direction.

"Hey John!" Matt and Jeff greeted.

"Come on Ames let's introduce you to the guys." Jeff said.

"Okay." Amy answered.

They went to where John was and there they found more people. Three girls, all of whom were blonde, one was short, one had long legs and one was snuggling John. They found two more guys, one was tall and had just put his arm around the girl with long legs, and the other one was short and had big bright eyes that you couldn't stop looking at.

Matt introduced Amy to the group "Guys, this is Amy Dumas, she just moved here." he said.

"Hi!" They all said.

"Amy, that's Trish" he said pointing to the short blonde "That's Stacy over there." He said pointing to the other blonde with long legs. "And that's Torrie over there with John." They all greeted her with a smile.

"Okay, now for the guys. You already know John, anyway, that's his best friend over there, his name's Randy." He said pointing to the tall guy. "Hi!" Randy greeted.

"And the small one here is Rey."

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood." greeted Rey.

"Hi!" Amy greeted everyone shyly.

"So you guys wanna go to the court?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" all the guys agreed.

"oohhh!!" all the girls groaned.

The guys finally got to get the girls to go and they all headed to the basketball court and guys played some basketball while the girls talked. They were all having a fun time and Matt still couldn't keep his eyes off Amy. Matt and Randy were in one team and John, Rey and Jeff were on the other.

"Yo Matt! Catch!" Randy yelled and threw the ball to Matt. Matt on the other hand was still busy staring at Amy that he didn't hear what Randy had just said. BAM! He got hit on the head by the ball and collapsed. Everyone immediately came over to him. Matt woke up to everyone staring at him and Amy was kneeling right next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." he answered.

"Come on guys let's help him up." Rey suggested.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

They all helped Matt up and let him sit on the benches. He rested and Amy went to go get a bottle of water from the nearby store. While Amy was walking away, everyone noticed that Matt watched her walk away with googly eyes.

"Hey what's up with Matt?" Trish asked Jeff.

"He likes Amy." Jeff said with a smile.

"Well she is pretty friendly." Rey said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"No, no, no, he LIKES her." Jeff corrected them.

"Huh?" John asked confused.

"He has a crush on her!" Torrie shouted correcting John.

"sssshhh!! Matt'll hear you!" Stacy warned.

"Sorry." Torrie said looking guilty and John came over to hug her.

They all broke from their small conversation when they saw Amy coming back. The guys went back to their game and the girls went back to talking and Matt and Amy talked among themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey! New chapter is up! Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

After the game they all went home and Matt and Jeff walked Amy home.

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow." Amy said and she closed the door.

It's been great since Amy moved in; she has new friends that are always there for her. Everyone was really friendly at school and around the neighborhood. She also has a guy that she likes, Matt Hardy; he acts really sweet towards her though. Days and weeks have past and Amy and Matt became best friends. Though Matt really likes her, he has trouble expressing his feelings toward her. Only two weeks till the Junior Prom and pressure is building up on him.

"Hey Ames" he greeted her after class on a Friday afternoon.

"Hi! What's up?" she replied.

"I have to ask you something…" Matt said looking down at the ground.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Amy asked concerned.

Matt grabbed Amy's hand and led her to a nearby tree at the football field. They passed by Jeff on the way and Amy noticed a smile on Jeff's face. Amy was confused but went with Matt anyway.

"Amy…do you want to…" Matt said sounding a bit nervous.

"Do I want to what?" Amy asked still confused.

At a distance Jeff was recording every moment that was happening.

"3:48 – Matt is about to ask Amy to the Junior Prom" he said narrating the video.

"Do you want to…go to the…Junior Prom with me?" Matt said completing his sentence.

Amy looked a bit shocked but…

"Yes! I would love to!" she agreed almost shouting her answer.

Matt hugged her when he heard this and was so extremely happy that he ran all the way home. But before leaving he managed to say goodbye to her and gave her one more hug.

When he got back home, Jeff was again standing at the porch and waiting for him. Matt almost knocked down his baby brother when he arrived and gave him a hug.

"Whoa! Calm down man!" Jeff said pushing Matt away.

"Sorry… I'm just so happy." He said while catching his breath.

"I know why you're so happy." Jeff said with an evil smile on his face.

"You asked her didn't ya?" Jeff said teasingly.

"Didn't ya?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I did." Matt said still smiling.

"She said yes didn't she?" Jeff asked again teasingly.

"YES!" Matt screamed in agreement and jumped for joy.

"You finally got the courage to ask her out." Jeff said. "That's my boy."

At Amy's…

"Mom! He finally asked me to the Junior Prom!" Amy screamed with delight and her mother congratulated her.

"That's wonderful dear! Now we have to go shopping for your prom dress. Let's shop tomorrow." Her mom replied and went to the kitchen to make a celebration dinner. Amy was extremely happy that she couldn't sleep at all throughout the night.

The next day, she called all of her friends (Stacy, Torrie and Trish) and told them the good news. Everyone congratulated her and was happy for her, everyone except Trish. Trish was jealous of Amy ever since she moved to Cameron because all the attention went to her, but Trish has an evil plan in mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(A/N) I'm sorry I made Trish evil. Don't kill me!!! But she won't be evil that long… hopefully… keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Did the suspense kill anyone? Well I hope not. Anyway, here's Chapter 6!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Prom… Yey!

Everyone was all dressed up for the prom, all the guys were in formal suits and tuxedo's and all the girls were in elegant dresses. Amy and Matt arrived at the prom hand in hand.

Amy was wearing a green backless dress and her hair was let loose and had little curls at the ends. Matt was wearing a black suit and his curly hair was tied in a low and neat ponytail. Jeff came with them and he was also wearing a suit, but he trashed it up to fit his style. All three met up with the group, Stacy was wearing a long red dress with slits at the sides to show off her legs and her hair was loosely tied up, Torrie was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress with cute floral designs on the waistline and her hair let loose and curled up, Trish was wearing a short white dress and her hair was tied up and curled. All the guys were wearing suits as well and they were all with their dates (except for Rey, Trish and Jeff). The group talked and danced, though they could barely dance because Jeff was taking up all the space and danced like hell in the middle of the dance floor. To avoid the embarrassment, Matt and Amy went outside.

"So are you having fun?" Matt asked shyly.

"Pretty much." Amy answered.

"Amy…uhh…I have to tell you something…" Matt said shyly.

"What is it?" Amy asked a bit concerned.

They went over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"I know I've been really, really nice to you, maybe too nice but I'm doing that without any obligation. You see when you like someone, you wanna do stuff for them and that's why I'm doing them to you." Matt told her.

"Huh?" Amy asked confused.

"The truth is Amy; I …I…Coming Dad!" he shouted and got up and started to walk away when Amy pulled him back by the collar.

"Matt, you're dad's not here. We're at the prom, remember." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah…right…" he said and sat back down.

"So anyway, what was it that you were gonna tell me?" Amy asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "The truth is…I like you…a lot."

Amy was a bit shocked but she got enough courage to say, "I like you too Matt." with a smile.

Matt smiled back and said, "Okay, do you like like me or just like me coz there are two kinds of likes, you see…" he explained.

"Matt!" Amy interrupted. (A/N: Well mostly to shut him up, but you get what I mean.)

"I like like you. Okay?" Amy said.

**(A/N) Okay… well that was short… Trish's evil plan won't be till the 8****th**** chapter. The next chapter will be about…. Hehe… I'm not telling you guys! You'll have to wait and see… I mean read… I'm confusing myself… See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Okay! Here's chapter 7!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Matt's face lit up and he leaned over to kiss her and Amy closed her eyes and…

"Whooo!!! That was a blast!" They heard someone scream and come out and they stopped and acted as if nothing happened. They turned and saw that it was Jeff.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Jeff asked when he saw them.

"Uhh…nothing…why don't go back in and dance some more Jeff?" Matt asked, trying to get his brother to go away.

"Nah, it's a slow song. I'll hang here with you guys for a while." Jeff said, taking a seat on the bench right next to Matt and Amy's. They were stuck with Jeff for awhile until a new song came on and Jeff rushed in leaving them alone once more.

"So, where were we?" Matt asked leaning over again. They were about to kiss when they were interrupted again, not by Jeff, but by Rey. He came out trying to get away from the crowd and Matt and Amy pulled away again.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing" Amy answered.

"Okay, but you're missing one hell of a party back there." He said.

"So why don't you go back in there? Have more fun." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, in a while, damn it's hot in there! I'll stay here with you guys for awhile." He said and took the same seat that Jeff sat on earlier.

They were stuck with Rey for about 5 minutes until he finally left. They were about to try to kiss again but decided not to because of so many interruptions, so they went back inside and joined the others.

The prom ended and Matt and Jeff went home with Amy. They had to cross the park on the way home. Jeff went ahead because he wanted to change to more comfortable clothes and he left Matt and Amy together…again! They took the chance to wander around for awhile and sat down to look at the stars.

"It's beautiful." Amy said looking at the stars.

"Yeah" Matt replied.

He moved closer to Amy without her knowing and he placed his hand on her face and turned her head towards his and then they shared a passionate kiss.

After their "moment" at the park, Matt and Amy went home. Matt walked Amy home and on the way there he had to tie his shoelaces and Amy waited in front of him.

"Okay, I'm done." Matt said after tying his shoelaces. He got up and…

"WOAH!" he tripped and fell on Amy.

"Ow!" Amy screamed.

Matt suddenly realized what happened and he got up and helped Amy up as well.

"I am so sorry Amy. Are you hurt?" He apologized and checked if she was hurt or not.

"It's ok Matt, accidents happen." Amy replied, fixing her dress.

Anyway, after that accident, Matt finally got Amy home and got a goodbye kiss for that. Matt then rushed home, a big smile on his face. _She kissed me and she's my girlfriend! GO MATT!!! _He thought. What Matt didn't notice was Jeff standing there staring at him confused. When Matt saw him, he got back to his senses and acted as if nothing happened, though Jeff saw the whole thing.

"uh…hey Jeff." Matt said.

"Hey…what took you so long?" he asked eying him suspiciously.

"Me and Ames stopped at the park for a while." Matt replied.

Suddenly an evil grin came over Jeff's face. "You kissed her didn't ya? Didn't ya?" he asked teasingly.

"…maybe…" Matt said.

Jeff stared at him more… "You did!!!" Jeff exclaimed, pointing at him. "You did! I can tell! So are you two together now?" he asked excitedly.

Matt finally gave in. "Yes!!!" he said jumping with joy.

"Finally!... Come on Matt, let's celebrate." Jeff said, going inside their house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) If you're asking why I'm updating this fast is cos I'm working on chapter 12 right now. Yeah, I know. Wow! But anyway, I need more juice in my brain. I'm dry, I don't know what else to put. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please send them to me through your reviews. It will mean a lot to me. You will be greatly appreciated and I will mention you in my author's note. Thanks.**

**P.S. **

**I will upload the finished chapter as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Trish's evil plan is about to happen! Tun-tun tuuuunn!!! Read on and see what happens. lol enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt and Amy are now officially together. (You get what I mean right?). Now everyone is a couple in their group…well, everyone except for Rey, Jeff and Trish. Rey's birthday was just 2 weeks away and he wanted to invite every one of his friends; that is if he can stop them all from kissing! Jeff and Trish were still in class so Rey was left to suffer all of their lovey dovey kissing.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rey screamed cowardly, he couldn't take all of the kissing any more. Everyone stopped and looked at Rey and the guys went over to comfort him.

"It's okay Rey, we'll get you a girlfriend." John said a bit teasingly.

"aww… Rey's jealous." Stacy said with a pout.

"I have an idea." Torrie said, and all the girls huddled and all the guys were clueless on what they were about to do. When they broke they went over to Rey and started kissing him, and when they were done Rey was covered with lipstick.

"EEW!!!! Never do that again!" Rey screamed, wiping off all the lipstick then he went away mumbling angrily in Spanish.

At the end of the day, Rey finally got to invite them all to the party and they all promised that they will all be there.

"December 11 right Rey?" Amy asked, just to be sure.

"Yup! See ya!" Rey said, waving at all of them.

"Bye Rey!" they all said.

"Bye!" he replied.

Rey's party…

Trish's evil plan to ruin Amy and Matt was about to take place.

Everyone went to Rey's party, along with a couple of other friends and classmates; his house was full of people. Everyone was talking, dancing and just having fun. Matt and Amy were seated on the sofa chatting.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Matt asked Amy.

"Yeah, do you?" she replied.

"Yeah, I'll go get us some." Matt said, getting up from his seat, but Amy stopped him and suggested that she go get the drinks and he'll wait. So Amy went to get the drinks and…

"Hey Matt!" Someone greeted. Matt looked around and saw Trish.

"Oh hey Trish." He greeted in return.

"So what ya doin'?" she asked, looking around to see if Amy was nearby.

"I'm just—" Trish cut him off by kissing him on lips.

Amy got the drinks and turned around to find Trish and Matt kissing! Amy was shocked and very hurt. _How could he do this to me?! _She asked herself. She dropped the drinks and rushed out the door. Jeff was just at the doorway when Amy stormed out.

"Hey Ames, what's wrong? Hey! Where are you going?!" Jeff screamed, trying to get her to answer, but it was too late, she was already rushing back home.

Meanwhile, Trish saw Amy run home and Matt pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Matt asked, confused and a bit angry.

"Bye Matt" She said, walking away, leaving Matt with a confused look on his face. She went home immediately with an evil grin on her face, her plan was a success.

When Trish left, Jeff came over to Matt still confused and concerned on what happened with Amy earlier.

"Yo Matt, what's up with Amy? She seemed pretty upset when she left." Jeff asked him.

"Oh no! Amy! Do you think she saw what just happened?" Matt asked him.

"Saw what?" Jeff asked.

"Me and Trish kissing." Matt answered.

"You kissed Trish! How could you Matt?!" Jeff exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"No! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me for no reason at all!" Matt corrected him.

"Ooh… well you better do something with Amy coz she's really pissed off man." Jeff told him.

"Oh my God! Amy!" Matt exclaimed and he ran out the door to Amy's.

When he got there, he didn't knock to go in, but he went to Amy's bedroom window and threw pebbles to get her attention to open the window. Amy was inside crying and she heard someone throwing pebbles on her window, so she went over to see who it was.

Matt stopped throwing pebbles at the sight of Amy. She opened the window and saw Matt, he waved at her but she shut the window and pulled the curtains. She was very upset and so Matt gave up and he went home.

The next couple of days were horrible, Amy wouldn't talk to Matt and she would keep avoiding him. Matt tried his best to win her back but couldn't, he did everything, he would leave flowers and a sorry note in her locker and on her front porch, but she didn't care much. He would try to call her but she wouldn't come to the phone. Then the day came that would make Matt even more depressed… Amy has a new boyfriend!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) So… How'd you all like it? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Yey! New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt saw Amy pass by with a guy putting his arm around her. She seemed happy and didn't mind Matt at all.

"Hey who's that guy Amy's with?" he asked a random person. The guy he asked stared at him confused, _why is he asking me this? I don't think I know him, he looks familiar though…hmm…Oh yeah! That's Matt Hardy from English! And Amy's the new kid that he's asking me about. _He thought to himself.

"Dude! I asked you a question. Who's that guy she's with?" Matt repeated, getting the guy back to his senses.

"Huh? Oh…uh…" the random guy said looking at the guy Matt was referring to.

"Oh yeah! That's Christian" he said.

"Christian" Matt repeated to himself.

"Yeah Christian…Okay, see ya around Matt." The random guy said.

"Wait! Who are you and what the hell are doing here?" Matt asked finally realizing that he was talking to someone that he doesn't even know.

"I'm Tim, from English, remember? I sit next to you." He said smiling.

"Right… see ya…" Matt said, still clueless on who the guy was.

"Bye!" Tim said and walked away.

"Hey Matt, who were you talking too?" Jeff asked, approaching Matt.

"Tim from English." Matt answered.

"Who's Tim?" Jeff asked.

"I… don't… know…" Matt replied.

Both brothers stayed silent for a moment until Jeff saw Amy with a guy.

"Hey Matt, who's that guy Amy's with?" Jeff asked.

"Christian…" Matt answered, looking down. He's more upset than ever. Now, the girl he loves has a new boyfriend! Christian and Amy would go together everywhere for the next couple of weeks. Matt couldn't stand it; he had to get her back! He tried to move on but he couldn't, there was just something about Amy that he really can't let go of, he didn't just like her, he LOVED her! Matt's friends and brother would do their best to cheer him up, but they couldn't, Amy was the only answer to his problems.

Matt was seated on his front porch, his head in his hands.

"Matt?"

Matt looked up to see Trish.

"Oh, hey." He greeted her then looked away.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened at Rey's party." She said. Matt just kept quiet.

"I didn't really mean to kiss you…I was just really jealous of Amy, I mean, all the attention went to her, and well, you know me." She explained.

Matt was just nodding and listening to her.

"You're like my big brother Matt, and I thought that when you have a girlfriend you'll forget me."

Matt looked at her and said, "You're like a little sister to me too Trish, but that doesn't mean that just because I have a girlfriend, I'll forget about my little sis." He smiled.

Trish smiled too and said, "I'm really really sorry about what happened though. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." He said and he hugged her.

"If only I could get you and Amy to get back together again." She said.

"Nah, you've done enough." Matt replied.

Though, Matt was still very much upset because of Amy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) Let me know what ya think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Well, here's chapter 10. Hope you'll all like what's gonna happen!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt was with Jeff and the others at the park where they would hang every Saturday. They were there to play basketball as usual, but Matt wasn't in the mood to play, he never was ever since Amy started to ignore him.

"Come on Matt, it's been a month since you've played with us." Randy said, trying to persuade him to play with them.

"Sorry Randy, I really don't feel like it." Matt replied.

"sigh I give up." Randy said, walking away.

"It's okay man, maybe next time." Rey said, patting Matt on the back.

So then, the guys played basketball and the girls were chatting and gossiping, their usual, and Matt was just sitting quietly.

_Why? Why? I didn't mean to do that. Trish did it! I wish that Amy would just forgive me and that we would forget about this and move on. _He thought to himself.

Just then, Amy and Christian passed by hand in hand. Matt looked at them and stood up and walked away, he couldn't stand looking at her with him. He went to the swings where he was alone. Meanwhile…

"So, what do you wanna do Ames?" Christian asked Amy. They were seated on one of the park benches over looking the lake.

"uhh… I've got nothing in mind." She replied.

"Hey look! The Chris is coming." Christian said, pointing at Chris Jericho approaching them.

"Hey! Wassup guys?!" Chris Jericho greeted them.

"Just hanging." Christian replied.

"uhh, hey Ames, why don't you get us something to drink?" Christian asked Amy.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Amy said and left.

When Amy was out of earshot, the guys started to talk.

"So how's life with Amy?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Fun. The month is almost over." Christian replied.

Amy didn't take long with the drinks, she didn't get what they wanted so she went back empty handed. She went back just in time to over hear their conversation.

"So I guess I win the bet." Christian said.

Amy heard this and went behind the tree to hear more of the conversation.

"What do you mean, you won the bet?" Chris asked.

"I stayed with her for a month! And tomorrow, I'm gonna break her heart." Christian said with a grin.

"I bet you 2 months! You didn't win yet man." Chris corrected him.

"So? I won already. You can't change that." Christian said.

Amy couldn't take it anymore and she went out of her hiding place.

"Do you just play with people's feelings like that?!" she said all of a sudden.

Christian and Chris Jericho looked back to find Amy with hands on her hips looking very upset.

"Hey Amy!" Christian said, walking towards her, trying to give her a hug.

"Get away from me!" she screamed and backed away.

"Come on, don't be like that. You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" he said.

Amy slapped him. "How could you?" she asked, her eyes starting to water. Christian just looked back at her, an angry look on his face.

"We are over! We're through Amy!" he screamed at her.

"Good! It's better that way!" she screamed back and ran away.

"So… I guess I won the bet." Chris Jericho said. Christian stared at him angrily and stomped away.

"What?" Chris Jericho asked.

Amy ran to an empty place, which was the swings, and cried. Matt was just on the other side and he heard somebody crying. He turned around to find Amy, head in her hands, crying. He came over to comfort her.

"Ames?" he asked.

Amy just looked up and cried some more. Matt hugged her tight and she started to calm down a bit.

"Ames, you okay now?" Matt asked.

Amy nodded, "Yes"

"Matt… I'm sorry for ignoring for the past few weeks" she said.

"No, you don't have to be."

"It's just that when I saw you and Trish kissed, I thought that you—"she was cut off by Matt putting a finger on her lips.

"Ames, Trish is like my baby sister. She told me yesterday that she just kissed me because she was jealous that all of my attention turned to you ever since you moved to Cameron." He explained.

"So you and Trish aren't together?" she asked.

"No… she has a thing for Jeff, I can tell."

Amy giggled.

"I missed you…" Matt said.

"I missed you too." She replied.

"I guess you better get back to your boyfriend now." Matt said, standing up.

"Nah, we broke up." Amy said.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"He was just using me for a bet that he and his friend were having. He doesn't care about me." She explained.

There was a short silence and then, "I'd rather be with you." She finished.

Matt sat back down next to her and gave her another hug.

"I'd rather be with you too." He said and smiled.

Amy smiled back and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed for a very long time and they both went back to the basketball court where the rest were still playing. Everyone was happy to see them back together again.

"I'm glad that you two are back." Jeff said to them.

"Me too" Matt replied with a smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) So? Is everyone happy? Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Chapter 11 is up! Well, I still have to work on chapter 12 and I need ideas. My brain is dry. Any suggestions? Send them through reviews please. Thanks! And Enjoy the fanfic too!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few weeks, the Hardy family was preparing for their camping trip, well, except for Matt. Matt was staying home because Amy was coming over to watch a movie with him and stay the night.

"Okay Jeff, all set?" their dad asked.

"No not yet." Jeff answered.

"Oh come on Jeff! That's enough stuff, we're only staying there for one night."

"Yeah… Oh alright! Fine!" he replied, throwing away 2 packs of skittles.

They were almost done packing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jeff shouted and rushed to open the door.

"Hi!" Amy greeted.

"Oh hey Ames, come in, I'll go get Matt." He said and went upstairs calling Matt's name.

Amy went inside, greeted their father and sat on the sofa at the living room. It was cleaner than usual. _Hmm, maybe they clean up when someone comes over to spend the night or something. _She thought. Matt came down and greeted Amy and Jeff was annoying them in the living room.

"Matt and Amy sittin' in the tree…" he teased.

"K-I…um… Q? Wait, wait, wait! W!"

"Jeff you can't even spell 'kissing'. It's K-I—"Matt started to say but Jeff cut him off.

"Hey! I got this okay! Now where was I? Ah! I – H"

Matt and Amy just rolled their eyes. Their dad came into the living room and found Jeff still trying to spell 'kissing'.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to spell kissing. Don't bother me dad. I'm trying to concentrate." He answered.

His dad just rolled his eyes and started to drag Jeff to the car by his collar, Jeff didn't notice this because he was still too busy trying to spell 'kissing'.

"See ya kids tomorrow!" he waved goodbye to Matt and Amy, both of which also said goodbye to Jeff who was still busy trying to spell 'kissing'.

"Jeff, I think you're gonna need spelling lessons." Their dad said to Jeff.

"I got this okay." Jeff answered.

Jeff and their dad finally left and Matt and Amy were all alone in the Hardy's home.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Matt asked Amy.

"uhh… we could go to the park for a while then we can come back for dinner and then maybe watch a movie before going to bed." She answered.

"I guess you have everything planned for the day and I have nothing to say." He replied and Amy giggled.

"So… wanna go to the park now?"

"Yeah. Sure." Amy answered.

Matt and Amy went to the park where they met up with some of the guys. John and Randy were both seated on the grass and were throwing stones into the water. They were bored as ever. Matt and Amy approached them.

"Hey guys!" Matt greeted them.

"Hey." They both answered in a bored tone.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

"bored." They answered in unison.

"Why?" Amy asked.

They both pointed to the deflated basketball just beside them.

"Oh." Amy answered.

"I think we should go now." Matt whispered to Amy, who nodded in response.

"See ya guys around." He said to John and Randy, both of which had never moved an inch and were still throwing stones into the water.

"Bye." They said in unison, in the same bored tone.

Matt and Amy went away and walked around the park some more. They went to the swings and other places and grabbed a bite to eat just before going back to the Hardy's home.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Finally! Chapter 12! Sorry for being late, I'm not allowed to use the computer on school days, but to make it up I'm posting 2 chapters. Enjoy!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

When they got there, Amy ordered pizza for dinner.

"Pizza will be coming in a few." Amy said after putting the phone back to the receiver.

She went over and sat down next to Matt who was watching TV.

"So what movie are we watching later?" Matt asked while flipping through channels, trying to find something good to watch.

"Um… we'll think of it later." Amy said with a smile.

Matt kept flipping through channels and after about 10 minutes of channel surfing, he gave up.

"Nothing good is on!" he complained and turned off the TV.

"Don't worry, we're gonna watch a movie later anyway." Amy said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you're right." He answered.

Then the doorbell rang and Amy went to answer it. Matt just sat there; trying to think of something to do. Amy came back holding a pizza box.

"Hey. Dinner's here." She said and went to the kitchen. She took out two slices and put them on individual plates and set them on the table. Matt was still on the couch… bored.

"Ames, when's the pizza gonna be here?!" he asked Amy. Apparently, he didn't hear Amy earlier when she said "dinner's here".

Amy went back to the living room.

"The pizza already came, it's waiting for you." She said and went back to the dinning room.

"Oh." Matt said and he rushed to the dinning room where Amy was already seated and eating. He then ate like a hungry dog and finished practically half of the box.

"Well, you're hungry." Amy said after dinner.

"Yeah, that was a long walk we took at the park earlier." He replied.

"We ate before we got home." She reminded him.

"Right." He said embarrassingly. "I'll clean up the dishes." He said and went to the kitchen.

"Matt, I think you forgot something."

"What?" Matt said, his head peaking out of the kitchen door.

"The dishes." Amy said, pointing at the plates on the table.

"Right." He said. He came out, got the dishes and washed them. Amy giggled and helped him as well; she knew Matt didn't really do chores around the house.

After cleaning the dishes, they changed into their pj's and sat down on the couch and thought about what movie to watch. Matt shuffled through the different DVD's he had and got one out that he thought would be fun to watch.

"The Exorcist?" Amy asked; looking at the cover of the DVD he just handed her.

"Yeah, wanna watch and have the fright of your life?" he replied with a smile.

"Whatever. As long as we can watch something." Amy replied; handing back the DVD to Matt.

Matt placed the DVD into the player and turned off the lights, leaving the lampshades on, and sat back down next to Amy. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. As they were watching the movie, both Amy and Matt were not at all afraid of the first few scenes, in fact they were just staring at the TV screen expecting something scary to happen.

"This isn't so scary." Amy said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"We didn't get to the scary part yet." Matt replied with an evil look on his face.

Amy punched his arm playfully and both continued to watch the movie. Soon enough the scary parts frightened Amy, making her grab Matt's arm and get even closer to him each time. Matt enjoyed this and barely paid attention to the movie now. "Oh yeah." he said with a smile on his face.

Little did they know that Jeff had snuck out of the camping trip just to invade their privacy… again. He left his dad sound asleep in the tent and took off with his camera in hand and of course a little snack—skittles—his favorite.

Jeff got to the house and went to the living room window just behind the sofa where Matt and Amy were seated. He got out his phone and called a few friends –John, Randy, Stacy, Torrie and Trish—to come over and meet him outside his house. He started filming afterwards.

"11:41 – Matt and Amy snuggle up while watching a horror movie." He started.

While he narrated and filmed Matt and Amy, the group came over still grumpy and sleepy. It was 12: 05 when they arrived and Jeff was eating his skittles.

"Oh hey!" he greeted. The group just looked at him, very annoyed.

"Skittles?" he said, holding up the small pack to them. They just grunted in reply.

"Okay, okay..." he said.

There were a few moments of silence when someone finally spoke from the group.

"Jeff. Why did you want us to come over in the middle of the night?" John sleepily said, trying not to yawn.

"Well, I'm spying on Matt and Amy and uhh…" he suddenly stopped and noticed what John and Randy were wearing. He looked at them up and down trying not to laugh. Apparently, the rest of the group hadn't noticed at first to and continued to stare at them both.

"What!?" Randy asked.

"Why are you wearing footed pajamas?" Jeff asked, trying not to laugh.

The girls tried their best not to laugh and giggled loudly.

"uhh…" Randy started to explain when John cut him off.

"They're very comfortable okay!? It's nice and warm in them too! And I don't care what you think!" John said, practically screaming at Jeff and the others. All of whom couldn't contain their laughter any longer and laughed like hell. Both Randy and John turned red from embarrassment.

After what felt like an hour of non-stop laughter (wow!), they calmed down and listened to Jeff while John and Randy turned emo and stayed on the other side.

"Don't you think it's a bit wrong?" Torrie asked concerned.

"Yeah Jeff, I mean they are our best friends. We don't want them to get mad at us, well you actually, since this was your idea; but you get what I mean right?" Stacy said.

Jeff just nodded and ate another pack of skittles.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Jeff asked.

Both girls just rolled their eyes and went over to apologize to their boyfriends.

"What?" Jeff asked.

Meanwhile, Matt was still enjoying the fact that Amy was snuggling up to him, trying to hide from all the scary parts.

"Is it over?" Amy asked, she was hugging Matt with her head on his chest and Matt's arm around her.

"Yeah." He replied.

Amy looked up and immediately put her head back down.

"You said it was over!" she said to him accusingly.

Matt laughed and said, "Sorry"

Amy punched him in the gut. "That's not funny!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed the part where Amy punched him. "You can punch alright. That one hurt."

Amy looked up at him and giggled. "I'm sorry." And she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Aww… Jeff said from outside. "Now where is my camera? I need to capture this moment!"

He looked around and saw Trish watching his videos in his camera.

"Trish, give me the camera." Jeff said as he approached her.

"No." she replied.

"Trish! Come on!" he complained, starting to sound like a little kid. "Give me my camera!"

"Okay, okay! Eesh!" she said, giving Jeff back his camera.

Jeff went closer to the window and started to record. "12:45 am – Matt and Amy are still watching the movie," he said and he moved the camera around to view the others, "and the rest of us are… leaving!?" he said and switched off the camera and ran to them.

"Guys! Where are you going!?" he asked.

"Jeff you brought us here for nothing." Stacy started.

"Yeah man, it's late." Randy continued.

"We're going home." John finished and they all walked away, except for Trish.

"Well, bye Jeff!" she said and kissed him on the cheek before running off as well. Jeff didn't feel anything from the kiss and got confused on why she just did that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) Oooh! Trish likes Jeff! Next chapter will be up in a few.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeff sulkingly went back to the window and started recording again. What he didn't know is that all the noise earlier had woken up their dog Mason, which was now making its way to the living room.

Amy had fallen asleep on Matt's lap but Matt was still awake and watching the rest of the movie. He noticed Mason had come in.

"Hey Mason! Come here buddy!" he whispered, making sure he didn't wake Amy.

His furry friend went to him and let him scratch his head. Mason then noticed a familiar face outside the window and made his way toward him.

"Mason, where are you going buddy?" Matt asked, before turning off the TV set and following him. Mason was barking happily and scratching the window glass. Matt went closer and saw who was outside.

"Jeff!?" he screamed when he saw that he was holding the camera and recording every moment.

"Uh-oh" Jeff said and clicked the camera off before running away.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Get back here!" Matt screamed chasing after him.

Coincidentally, it started to rain and both brothers were now soaking wet but still kept running. While running, Jeff tripped on a rake and knocked down a couple of wooden boxes. The noise woke Amy up and she wondered where Matt went. Because Jeff tripped, Matt caught him and got the tape out of the camera and gave it back to Jeff before helping him up.

"Now let's go back inside before we catch a cold, but be quiet, Amy's asleep." Matt said to him. Jeff nodded and they went inside with Matt in the lead.

Amy, being scared after watching a horror movie looked for Matt in the dark house.

Matt slowly opened the back door when Jeff stopped him because he forgot to get his skittles outside.

Amy heard the back door creak and grabbed a baseball bat near the couch before making her way to the kitchen.

Matt went inside first knowing that his brother would follow after getting his skittles and he didn't want to stay in the rain any longer.

Amy made her way to the kitchen calling Matt's name in a low whisper. As she got to the kitchen she saw a dark figure enter the house and she went next to the fridge where she couldn't be seen. She peeked out to see if the person was getting closer. Just as he did, she whacked him on the head with the baseball bat which knocked him unconscious.

Jeff turned on the lights to find Amy holding a baseball bat and Matt unconscious on at her feet.

"Matt!" Amy said, she put the bat aside and went to Matt's aid.

"Ames, what happened?" Jeff finally asked as he helped Amy bring Matt to the couch.

"Well, I thought it was a burglar or a murderer or something and I got scared so I whacked him on the head." Amy replied.

"He sure gained a few pounds." Jeff said after they put him on the couch.

"Yeah" Amy agreed.

"I'll go get some towels and a blanket." Jeff suggested.

"And I'll get some ice for his bump." Amy added and both did as said.

"Matt finally woke up after 10 minutes and the first thing he saw was Amy.

"Hey" she said to him.

"Hey" he replied "What happened? Where's Jeff?... Ow!"

"Sorry about that." She said and put away the ice bag for awhile and helped him sit up.

"Jeff went back as soon as the rain cleared out." She replied.

"Okay, so who hit me?" he asked her.

Amy gave him a guilty smile.

"Amy?" he said demanding an answer.

"Okay, I did and I'm so sorry Matt. I thought you were a robber or a murderer or something and I was scared cos it was dark and we just watched the Exorcist and you weren't there. I'm so sorry." She said in almost one breath. "Are you mad?" she asked.

Matt was still sucking in what she just said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he said and kissed her some more.

"Come on, I'm gonna change and we can both go up to bed." He said and got up to change.

"I can't sleep anymore." Amy said.

"Okay, why don't I just change and we we'll stay here until we fall asleep. Okay? I'll be right back." He said and went upstairs

Amy turned on the TV and watched a few shows (well, mostly channel surfing) then Matt came down and sat next to her pulling her in for another kiss. They stayed and watched a few shows before falling asleep on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Yey! Chapter 14 at last! Takes awhile to upload now, I know. So sorry, I'm filled with assignments and school stuff this month and the days to come, but I will try to upload new chapters more often. I'm the one actually making my schedule more hectic, and I have two long tests and a project to pass on Monday! Oh boy!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Again reviews are always welcome.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Jeff and his dad went home to find Amy asleep on Matt and Matt, also asleep with the remote control on his hand.

"Aww… we better not wake them. Jeff try to be quiet will you?" his dad said.

"Yeah. Sure. Fine." He said with a yawn.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I did." He quickly replied "You gotta stop worrying dad." He added.

"Hey, I'm still your dad, I gotta worry." His dad replied. "Come on let's go up and unpack."

They both went upstairs.

"Jeff, why don't you have a girlfriend?" his dad asked on the way up.

"Who likes me?" he asked.

"I think that Trish does, she acts different when your around." His dad replied.

"Trish likes me!?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

His dad just rolled his eyes and went to his room. Jeff ignored the conversation they just had and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Matt jerked awake and stood up immediately, forgetting that Amy was on his lap, she fell flat on the floor.

"Well good morning to you too." She said getting up from the floor.

Matt, realizing what he just did, helped her up.

"Are you trying to get back at me because of last night? Cos if you are then that was a good way of doing it." She said.

"No, I'm not trying to get back at you. It's just that Jeff's door slamming always wakes me up. It's my alarm clock in the morning." He said. "I'm sorry." He added.

"I forgive you." Amy replied with a kiss.

"So, what do we do now that we're awake?" she asked him.

"Why don't we get dressed and have some breakfast? You want pancakes?"

"Sure." She replied and they went upstairs to get dressed then to the kitchen to cook breakfast. The smell of pancakes got Jeff's attention and he skipped down the stairs and all the way to the kitchen, followed by his dad.

"So, you going to the game on Thursday?" Matt asked Amy during breakfast.

"Are you playing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going." She replied.

"Pass the syrup, please!" Jeff said out of nowhere.

Amy handed him the syrup, but Jeff dropped it and part of it spilled on he shirt.

"Jeff! Look what you did!" Amy said to him.

Jeff was silent for a moment.

"It's sexaaay." He said trying to make it all better.

Amy gave him an Are-you-kidding-me look and Matt, being overprotective, glared at him.

"Go die." He said (of course not meaning it) and pulled Amy closer to him and away from Jeff.

Jeff looked at his dad for some support, clearly Matt was mad at him (Well duh! Why wouldn't he be?).

"Don't drag me into this again." He said and cleared his plate before going back supstairs.

The two Hardy's and Amy cleared their plates and went to meet the others by the small lake at the park. (Amy changed her shirt before going of course.)

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted them all with a smile as she approached them.

The girls were more cheerful than the guys and greeted her with smiles and waves.

"Hey guys!" Matt greeted all the guys; all of whom grunted their "Hello" exceot for Rey.

"Hey Matt! Jeff! Amy!" he greeted them all.

"Hey!" all three said in unison.

"So what happened last night?" Rey asked them as they sat down next to him, (Matt a bit away from Jeff, dragging Amy with him.)

"What do you mean 'What happened last night?'" Matt asked confused.

"Well they all look sleepy, the guys I mean, and they won't tell me anything. I tried to talk to the girls but they kinda explained to fast. All I know is that they were all at your place last night." Rey explained.

Matt and Amy gave him a confused look while Jeff was trying to hide the guilty look on his face.

"Jeff?" Matt glared at his brother.

"Oh no. Not again." Jeff said getting up and Matt chased him around the park while the others laughed.

"I guess now we know." Rey said in between laughs.

Amy nodded in reply, still clutching her stomach from all the laughter and laughed some more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(A/N) Next chapter will be up soon! Oh and I made a vid about Matt and Amy a long long time ago and it's posted on youtube. Just type in drumrgirl297 in search then just look for the vid that says Matt Hardy and Lita/Amy Dumas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) So so sorry for the long delay. Here's chapter 15! Next chapter will be the last.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thursday… Game day!

Matt and Amy made their way to the boys' locker room, where Matt will change before the big game. When they got there, they met up with Torrie and Stacy, who were just about to leave.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted them both.

"Hey!" They greeted back.

"You going to watch the game?" Torrie asked.

"Mhm." Amy replied.

"We're just about to go, want us to wait for you?" Stacy asked.

"It's okay, you two go ahead. I'll catch up." Amy replied.

"Okay, see ya." Torrie and Stacy waved goodbye to both of them.

"Oh and good luck Matt!" Torrie added.

"Thanks!" Matt replied.

Amy turned to Matt.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, I have to change." He said and brushed his lips against hers.

"See ya out there." She said sweetly.

"Wish me luck." Matt said.

"Luck." Amy replied, "And you have a kiss to go with that too."

She kissed Matt and went away to the stands where the game will take place. Matt went inside the locker room and got dressed. He felt a bit nervous and was now pacing around the locker room; a bad habit of his.

"You okay man?" John asked, approaching him.

"huh?... yeah yeah, just nervous." Matt replied.

"Here, have some chocolate, it'll calm you down." Randy said, handing him a piece.

"Thanks man." Matt replied and took the chocolate and ate it.

"Feeling better?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied with a smile.

"Good. Cos there's only 10 minutes till game time! Yeah!" John said, raising a fist in the air.

Randy smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You just made him nervous again!"

"Well, I'm sorry! Can't a guy be excited for a game!"

"Go be excited somewhere else!"

"Oh so now you're the boss of me!?"

And the argument went on for five minutes until John stole Randy's underwear and was now running around the room, showing it to everyone; Randy hot on his tail. The whole scene made the whole locker room laugh and Matt forget about the game.

Amy went to the stands and found a seat between Torrie and Stacy and Jeff and Gil.

"3 more minutes until the game starts." Gil (Matt and Jeff's dad)said excitedly.

"mhmm" Jeff agreed through a mouthful of popcorn. He was now on his second bucket.

"Jeff, how much popcorn have you eaten? The game hasn't even started yet." Amy asked.

Jeff just shrugged and ate some more.

"Ah, just leave him Amy. He can eat the whole popcorn stand if he wants to." His dad said.

Amy shrugged and was gonna take a piece of popcorn, when Jeff slapped her hand.

"Get your own!" he said.

Amy gave him a look and rubbed her hand, turning her attention to the court.

"Hey!" Trish greeted and took a seat between Amy and Jeff.

"Hey! Game starts in 2." Amy said holding two fingers up.

Trish smiled at her and was about to take a piece of popcorn from Jeff when he slapped her hand away like he did to Amy.

In 2 minutes time, the game started and Matt and the others were doing great. They had scored 46 out of 42 in the first half. It was now the last quarter and Matt didn't look good, he looked like he was in pain. The coach called for a time-out.

"Matt, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit of cramping on my left." Matt replied.

"Maybe you should skip this part of the game." He suggested.

"No. No. I can do this." He said.

They all went back to the game and only 20 seconds remaining and Matt was handed the ball. He was running fast; the adrenaline rushing. He was almost there and he can feel someone behind him. He jumped to shoot but that person knocked him down, causing him to fall on his left leg. He heard something crack and he was now in pain, lying on the floor and clutching his leg. The game was over and everyone was cheering that their team won, well, not everyone; some were in shock and fell silent. The team wasn't rejoicing. The school doctor rushed in with nurses. Matt was then carried off to the hospital. His dad, brother and friends close behind.

At the hospital…

"How is he doc?" Gil asked.

"He's doing okay, just a broken leg that's all." He replied.

Gil smiled and so did the others. Matt was okay.

"You may go and see him, but one person for now. Nurse Kari will take you to him." He smiled and left.

"Ames, you go." Gil said. Amy looked up. Gil smiled and she went with the nurse to Matt's room.

Once they got there, the nurse opened the door and Amy entered.

"Just call me when you need something." Nurse Kari smiled and left.

"Hey Ames." He said.

"Hey." She replied and went and sat on the bed next to him.

Matt put his arm around her.

"So how are you?" Amy smiled.

"I'm good. Hey do you think Jeff will ever get a clue that Trish likes him?" he said.

Amy laughed and shook her head.

"Though, I don't know, but I think that he likes her too."

The conversation was interrupted when Matt's dad and the others entered the room.

"Speak of the devil." Amy muttered to Matt when Jeff came in and Trish just behind him.

"Guys, we got pizza!" John said when he entered the room with two boxes of pizza in one hand and Torrie in the other.

"All right!" Jeff said and grabbed on box and started eating away.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) The final and last chapter. I hope you all like it. I have another story coming up: All Through Time; still MattAmy. Watch out for it, in the meantime, read chapter 16 and let me know what you think.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

2 weeks later….

Matt and Amy were out on the backyard lying on the trampoline. After Matt had come home from the accident, Amy had been babying him… a lot. She had sandwiches and cookies laid out along with a pitcher of orange juice and some sunscreen, a fan and an umbrella in case it got too hot for her Matty.

"Are you sure you don't want any juice?" Amy asked him for the 5th time.

"Ames, I'm fine." He replied, "You gotta stop worrying. It makes me worry more about you…. But then that's what I like about you." He added.

Amy giggled as a small peck landed on her cheek.

"You know what I will have some juice and a sandwich or two, as long as you eat with me." He smiled.

"Okay." Amy said and went to get a plate and two glasses of juice.

They ate and talked and pretty soon Matt got tired of sitting down all day.

"You wanna go around town?" Amy asked, seeing Matt so uncomfortable.

"Yeah, maybe we can grab some ice cream on the way back too." He replied.

Amy helped Matt off the trampoline and they went around town for a few. Jeff was left at home watching TV with Mason. Just then, the doorbell rang and Jeff opened it to see only Trish there.

"Hey, thanks for coming over." He said.

"No problem. So what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa and patting Mason.

"It's kinda hard to say but uh…" Jeff said sitting down next to Trish.

"Just say it alre—"she was cut off when Jeff suddenly kissed her. She was shocked but continued to kiss him.

"I really like you Trish." He said afterwards.

"Well, I really like you too Jeff." Trish smiled.

"So, you wanna be together?" he asked.

"Why not?" Trish replied and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Trish and Jeff stayed and watched a few shows while cuddling on the couch. A couple of minutes later, Matt and Amy and found the new couple in the living room.

"Well, well. What's this?" Amy asked.

Both turned their heads to face Amy.

"Hey Ames. I got a new boyfriend." Trish smiled.

"And when did that happen?" Amy smiled.

"Not long ago." She replied.

"Congratulations you guys." Matt said and punched Jeff on the shoulder.

Jeff blushed.

"You wanna go on a double date tonight? Or did you already have plans?" Amy asked Jeff.

"Uh… we already have plans." He smiled.

"We do?" Trish asked.

Matt and Amy eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, were going to the movies tonight. No need to worry." He said confidently.

"Okay. I'll be staying over here tonight, so have fun. Me and Matt will be all alone in this house." She smiled and kissed him.

"Well, since we're going to the movies, I'll get home and change now." Trish said and kissed Jeff. "Bye guys and see you later Jeff." She added and headed out.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready as well Jeff?" Matt asked.

"Right." He said and clicked off the TV and headed upstairs.

Matt and Amy stayed in the living room and watched TV. Jeff came down and Matt ordered Chinese since their dad was out on business, they had the house to themselves. They ate while watching random shows and at 7 pm, Trish came over and she and Jeff took off for the movies.

"I love you Ames." Matt said.

"I love you too, my Matty." She replied and they kissed.

Everyone is happy and together. A happy ending as you call it.

**The End**


End file.
